Rio: Cirque De La Mort (Circus of Death)
by iRikeToWrite
Summary: 3 months after Rio 2, Blu and his family stumble upon a new Circus event in Rio, starring human; as well as avian talents. Thinking it will be fun, they attend the event, only to realize that the avian performers have a much bigger show awaiting them. Welcome to Cirque De La Mort.


**Greetings, people of the Fanfictions! We've gone through A New World, Breaking Point, and now Cirque De La Mort (Circus of Death). Yes, another Rio fanfiction, however this one goes down the sci-fi route of things. This takes place after Rio 2, because to be honest, I need a break from the alternatives to that movie. Two things I want to mention; Firstly, if you guys haven't, I HIGHLY recommend listening to The Rascals (you guys must have heard about that band a lot here recently xD). They are really catchy and if you are a lover of Brazilian music/ the music in Rio/Rio 2, I would check them out. Secondly, if you haven't already, go check out YootisPoshil and ProphetOfLife. These guys are amazing fanfiction writers and whenever I read their stories, I get inspired to continue on my own. When you have the time, PLEASE check them out! Also, during the beginning of this chapter, I'm not putting in TOO much dialogue because I want to get right into the action (or at least try to). Don't forget to review, and as always, enjoy!**

It was a beautiful day in the Amazon. It was the dawn of a new day, and as the sun bestowed a purple and orange glow all across the vast jungle, we meet our favorite avian gang.

It's been 3 months since the Logger event, and things have been quite peaceful. Now, the gang was planning to go back to the wondrous city that is Rio de Janeiro. This time, however, we are seeing a couple of new faces joining them on their adventure; Roberto, Eduardo, and surprisingly Felipe.

Ever since the events with the loggers, Eduardo and Felipe have become quite the friends, which is as shocking to the Scarlet's as it is to the Spix's. If that wasn't shocking enough, Blu, the geeky bird we all know and love, has not only become Eduardo's friend, but his trustful right-wing man, along with Roberto. After 3 months of training (which Blu insisted on, in impressing Eduardo and the tribe), he was a lot more in touch with his "wild" side. At heart, however, Blu was the awkward and shy bird we know and love, although not exactly to his favor.

Now, everyone was saying their goodbyes. Mimi, of course, was the saddest, and over exaggerated as so. "Why do you have to leave?!" she yelled while in Jewel's wings. Jewel, trying her best not to laugh at how ridiculous her aunt looks, kindly replies "I love the Amazon, Mimi. But Rio was where my life began. I want to go visit it, especially because it's the city where I met Blu" and then looks sweetly to Blu, who was talking to Eduardo. Blu gives a warm smile, and jokingly winks at her.

On the other hand, Blu was informing Eduardo about the events that were planned. "So first, we're going go watch a soccer game. It's what you guys call "war" so I think you'll enjoy it" Blu said.

"Well, considering we never did that for "fun", I wouldn't get my hopes up _too_ high."

"Oh, well they don't do it for fun either. It's actually quite competitive. See, each team represents a country, which is territory for humans, and teams play against each other to see which country is best. It is quite a sight, because people tend to go crazy over them!"

"Really? Well, that's going to be pretty interesting. So after that?"

"Well, I was actually-" Blu was cut off when he heard his wife's voice. "Blu! We're leaving! I'll get the kids, you get Beto and Felipe, okay sweety?" Jewel nicely asked while flying to her children. Blu gave some confirmation and set off to get the two birds. Eduardo, being the leader and all, was going to tend to some needs before the journey.

"Oy, sweetie, you know how to swing a girl around now, huh?" Ramona, Roberto's new girlfriend, seductively said. Roberto just gave a sly smile while saying "Yeah, but no other girl would know, except _you" _and bought his beak close to hers.

As they were making out, Blu landed in front of the hollow. He cleared his throat, and they quickly stopped what they were doing. "Roberto, Ramona, we're leaving! Meet up with Eduardo and the others!" Blu said while flying off for Felipe.

Oh, I forgot to tell you about Ramona? Well now you know.

**In the interest of time**

"Okay guys, are we ready to take off?" Blu announced. After they confirmed no one was missing, they took off for their 2,000km flight. **And since no one cares about that, let's do a little time skip.**

.

.

It took 5 days to get to the Rio de Janeiro. They did a lot of "family stuff" during the trip, and they were in no real hurry to arrive. When they did, however, they all took shelter in Linda's house. Thankfully, Linda left the top window open, just in case Blu or his family decided to drop by and they weren't home. They got there at the early morning, so Blu decided to cook up pancakes for everyone.

While he was cooking them, however, he often noticed Eduardo, Ramona and Felipe messing around with human things, like the TV, Stereo, and even the stove that Blu was cooking on, which made him slightly annoyed. Roberto, however, just stood by Blu. He was still uncomfortable around human objects, and it seemed that Blu was the only one doing something that didn't involve moving pictures and music coming out of a box.

After they ate, they started flying to the soccer game. During the flight, however, the gang saw a big crowd surrounding someone. Curious, they fly closer to see what the hullaballoo was about.

In the midst of the crowd, a slender man stood on a box. He had a black-and-white checkerboard suit, topped with a hat with multiple feathers and roses. He had purple tear drop designs under both his eyes, with two small red dots on his cheeks.

He was doing simple, yet unexplainable magic. Nothing crazy, but he was doing some interesting things. What caught the crew's attention was the bird that was with him. He had a vest (in the shape of the one Nigel had) with a checkerboard design, and a tiny little hat to fit his macaw-sized head. A really astonishing feature, however, was the fact that he was purple. It was really odd, but it looked good. Blu was astonished, for a Purple Macaw doesn't exist, and it looked to real to be paint. The humans just awed at the bird, thinking it was cute.

He was smiling and waving, and noticed the gang looking at him. He gave them a sly look, and continued sinking in the attention him and his owner were getting. Blu and everyone looked really intrigued at it.

"You want to see more? Then make sure you come to Cirque De La Mort! Tickets are available online! Our first show starts July 24!" The man said in a cheery pronouncer tone.

Everyone looked really intrigued at it, however Blu was pretty unimpressed. He didn't believe in "magic" because everything the guy did wasn't real. Of course, Blu was outnumbered by everyone else, who thought it would be an amazing idea to go and see. Especially Tiago, who flew in to his dad's wing and pleaded him energetically.

"Please, please, PLEASE! C'mon, Dad!"

"Well, uhh….I don't know, maybe-"

Blu was cut off by a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, with Tiago still in his wings like a baby. It turned out to be the bird from the show. "I do highly recommend it! Since you aren't human, you don't even have to pay!" Tiago's eyes glistened, and he continued "Oh Dad! We have to go! Please, please, please!"

While Blu was thinking, he saw how the show-bird went to the ground, pleading Blu with a child-like voice. Blu couldn't hold in a chuckle. "Ah, what the heck, we're going!" He announced, finally giving up trying. As his family and friends were talking about it, he turned to the bird, which was over exaggeratingly jumping up and down. "So, uhh, are you going to perform?"

"Yup, I'll be doing some cool knife tricks. I'm a professional knife-thrower; well, the avian-kind at least. It's why my name is Dagger!"

"Ah, cheeky. I'm Blu, nice to meet you." Blu kindly said as he offered his talon to him. As Dagger was reaching for it, he did a sharp shake with his talon and 3 toothpick-like needles came out. Since Blu was prone to being scared easily, he jumped back, making Dagger laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just love doing that!" Dagger apologized as he shook Blu's talon. "It was nice meeting you, and don't forget to come!" Dagger said as he flew off to his owner, which was preparing to leave.

Blu was actually kind of looking forward to this. It was a Circus, meaning that magic won't be the _only_ thing there. As everyone went to the game, Blu just couldn't get his mind off of the name of the Circus. _Cirque De La Mort_. Blu knew French (15 years in a Library teaches you things), and that translated as "Circus of Death." It honestly wasn't a big deal in the slightest, but for some _strange_ reason, Blu couldn't stop thinking about it.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

On the day of the Circus, everyone was excited. Turned out that Dagger's words were correct, as there was an opening in the stadium for the birds to enter. It was quite a huge stadium, with a think ring at the very top of the dome-like shape of the structure. There, they saw many birds, from Scarlet's, to Lears, and Military macaws, the whole thing was almost full. Blu and everyone managed to fit, but only barely. The humans below were only having little talk, as it was still seating times.

Several minutes later, the lights that illuminated the stadium went off, and the whole dome was dark. At the stage, in front a gigantic velvet curtain, a light shone on a person. It turned out to be the magician who was advertising the show a few days ago.

"Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls, all living organisms!" The crowd gave a small chuckle at the announcer.

"What you are about to see is not, and I assure you, fake in anyway. The acts you see here will involve real life animals such as Tigers, Elephants, and Seals! I would tell you all to not try this at home, but, let's be honest, who here can get a tiger and a gigantic hoop on fire, am I right?" The crowd gave a gentle laugh at the announcer's words.

"Now, without further ado, I present, Cirque De La Mort!" At this the crowd cheered, and the curtain's separated. The dome became illuminated with colorful lights, and the show began.

The show was amazing. Surprisingly, there were a lot of tricks that involved macaws. It seemed that there was a macaw for every performer. Everyone was amazed, especially Tiago, who was jumping uncontrollably. Heck, even Blu was surprised. He didn't think that something as silly as a circus can be so amusing. Blu, with his big-brain and all, memorized every performer and what their talent was. Slither, who was a Male Military Macaw, had a really tiny bird-sized flute, and imitated what his master sung. There was a big pile of King Cobras, and with the flute, the human hypnotized them and told them where to go. The Military Macaw did the same.

Then, there was Tamer. Tamer was the bird as well as the human, and in the whole performance, they were the ones who were always together. The bird was a Blue-and-Yellow Macaw girl, and she had purple designs painted on her left eye. They had a large tiger, and the human would tell it to do things, like jump from a hoop. Then, they lit 2 hoops on fire, and the bird instructed it to go through them. It was mostly her squawking and pointing with her index-feather and it made the audience laugh. The tiger, however, did as told.

Tigers are a really dominant animal, and the fact that it took orders from a bird was astonishing to the avian audience as well as the human.

There was also a Male Lear's Macaw named Peter, and Male Hyacinth named Crex. **(The Lear's is like the Hyacinth, but smaller and was a duller, greenish Blue.)** While their human owners did Trapeze, they did really cool flying tricks. They often flew around the entire stadium. The two flew over the rim where the macaws were (hidden of course, so that people don't notice) and winked at them. The two also looked at Blu's family in a sly way. They looked at Blu himself even more so. Blu took note of that, but thought it was nothing. They were a big huddle of Spix's, after all, the most endangered macaw species.

Also, there was a peachy-reddish macaw named Sora, who wore a fancy purple vest. It was a really odd looking macaw, but it wasn't freaky looking. He had very detailed head-feathers (similar to Roberto's); however his feathers were in a spiky-hair fashion, with 3 small feathers drooping down his forehead. He seemed to be the Ringleader, who simply did his own thing. What was odd about him was that he wasn't followed by a human. Unlike Slither, Tamer, Peter or Crex, no one guided him or anything. He didn't really do anything, just flew around and bossed the birds, which made the audience laugh. As funny as it was, it was very suspicious to Blu.

There was also a dog that would drink up alcohol (why the circus wasn't sued for animal abuse is beyond Blu) and, when a torch was placed in front of him, would blow fire out of his mouth. He, as well as his human owner, ate the fire as well. It was one of the highlights of the performance. The name of the dog was Flame, and he was malamute who had extra red fur, thus referring to his name.

The final one was to Blu, the craziest. Thing is, however, no one seemed to notice it but him. He was a young Cuban Macaw, named Elric. Cuban Macaws went extinct in the late 19th century **(you can look it up)**, and were long since declared so. It boggled Blu's mind. Blu was great with detail, and he was sure that was a Cuban Macaw. Everyone was paying attention to the show, so he couldn't really tell anyone. He only wore a simple white vest with a bow-tie, and would rarely come out to assist the others. He didn't have a human owner, nor did he really have a talent. It was crazy; why would they have an extinct species in a circus. Plus, why was he barely even shown?

After seeing that, Blu's opinion on the entire circus changed completely. It was very small at first, but now, Blu was piecing together the small things in the circus that made him real uncomfortable. At times during the circus, the classic circus music would become distorted, as faint as it was. It had a pattern too; whenever a performer would do something dangerous, it would distort. For everything else, it was fine.

Not only that, but the Tigers in the show looked weird. If you looked closely, you can see their ribcages, as well as some scars. Plus, all the performers had really weird outfits. It wasn't circus weird, but a rather _suspicious_ weird. There were many satanic symbols in their makeup and clothing, often seeing triangles and eyes. It was _very _suspicious.

Out of nowhere, Blu had a nauseous feeling. He wanted to get out of there; no, he _needed_ to get out of there.

"Jewel?" Blu whispered to Jewel, who was mesmerized by the performance.

"Yeah, sweety?"

"I, uhh, think we should, umm, go. Like, now."

"Wait, why? It's so cool!"

"I…I don't know, it's just that…I don't like this, well, _vibe_"

"C'mon, Blu, honey. Look, it's almost done. After the final act, we can leave, alright."

"O-okay. Y-yeah, sure." Blu said, although highly unconfidently. He didn't like this at all. He wanted to leave.

.

.

.

After the final act, as spectacular as it was, Blu was done. After the crowd applauded, Blu hurried his family. "Okay, guys, wonderful show, now let's head out!" As they were about to leave, however, they were stopped by Dagger, who as well did a wonderful performance with his human. "Hello, Blu and friends! I'm indeed glad you arrived! How was the show?" Dagger asked everyone, which they all said multiple complements. "Hey, how would you lovely birds like to meet the cast, huh?" Dagger cheerfully said. The kids went crazy, begging to meet the others.

Blu, however, was not going to have any part in it. "S-sorry, Dagger, but we have to go" Blu nervously said as he was about to fly through the exit. Dagger, however, put his wing out, blocking the exit. "Come on, lads! It'll only be a mere second, and it'll be fun!" Dagger cheerfully stated, which got everyone more excited.

Blu just went crazy on the inside. He started to sweat, and he stuttered a lot during his speaking. Blu couldn't understand this sudden wave of fear and uncertainty that flushed through him. He did, however, know that it _didn't_ feel good.

He couldn't go through the exit that the humans were going through, for it was far too small for them to fly without bumping into humans. The stadium was barely even empty, and the doors were all crowded.

Before Blu can make a decision, Jewel spoke up. "Of course, Mr. Dagger! We would all love to!"

Blu's heart sunk at this point. _REALLY Jewel?! You HAD to do that!? _Blu thought. As they were flying off to where Dagger was leading them, Jewel simply said "It'll be fine." _Yeah, tell that to my anxiety_ Blu though again.

.

.

.

As they flew through the backstage area, Blu noticed all the tigers and such going back to their cages. The cages themselves looked very old and not well-kept. As a matter of fact, the whole backstage gave him an eerie feeling.

They flew into a really gigantic bird-house where the whole cast was. The whole room seemed to be a human room, but miniature. Kind of like a doll-house for birds. There were also a few other audience members who were already seated at the bird-sized chairs. Blu and everyone sat down as well, and they all gathered around a long table. It made Blu feel like a human. The ringleader sat down while everyone else leaned on the wall.

"Ah, hello to you all!" Sora, the "ringleader" announced to the audience members, including Blu and his family. "My name is Sora! That's Dagger, Peter, Crex, Tamer, Elric, and Slither" he said, pointing to each member. "I hope you all know how lucky you guys are! We'll be showing you all some cool tricks! Not everyone gets to see this wonderful bird-table, you know. Consider it a V.I.P kind of event, folks!"

Blu, who was seated very gentlemanly, raised his hand. The ringleader pointed at him, signaling Blu to speak. "Uhh, Sora, sir. Why were the tigers scratched up in the show?" Blu nervously asked. Another Military Macaw, who was an audience member, bluntly said "Dumb question."

"Now, now, sir. There are no stupid questions." Sora stated, only for the Macaw to talk-back.

"Well his question was." The Macaw stated while chuckling.

"Wow, you like talking back, Mr. Smarty Pants."

"And you like replying, Mr. Fancy Pants."

Blu could see how Sora was getting ticked off. He could tell by the way Sora glared at the bird, who was chuckling to himself.

"You know, this is a _special_ event. You were offered to-"

The Macaw now stood up. "Offered? Your annoying groupies over here kept on forcing me to. This wasn't _my _choice, _Estúpido _**(stupid)**."

Sora stood up as well. Sadly, Sora and the Macaw stood right next to each other. Sora put his wing-hand on the tip of his cane, gripping it slightly.

"Listen here, buddy. I don't handle anger very well, and you, sir, are getting me _very_ freaking angry! Now, you say that word to me _one _more time, and you watch."

Blu and his family felt that this was going to get bad quickly. As a matter of fact, all the audience members did, and looked at the two with worried eyes.

The Macaw walked up to Sora face-to-face and squinted his eyes.

"You. Are. _Estúpido. _Piece of shi-"

Sora pulled on the handle of the cane. A knife came out, and he aimed it at the Macaw's neck. The knife pierced right through it, and blood started flowing.

.

.

.

"OH MY GOD!" Ramona screamed, and soon everyone started screaming and panicking. Slither, being a Military Macaw, forced everyone to sit down. Dagger started throwing needles, which barely missed the people who tried to escape. "SIT DOWN!" Slither yelled while banging Felipe's head on the table. Every sat down, and they put their wings up in the air. They watched in great fear as the Macaw's body fell to the floor, blood all over the table and floor. Peter and Crex dragged the body out of the room, to a window, and simply tossed it out.

Tiago, Bia, and Carla all started to sob, scared for their lives. Tiago held on to Blu. Blu put his arms around Tiago, trying his best to give him comfort. Everyone just stood there, silently. Sora got the knife from the floor, and sheathed it back in his cane.

"None of you are here by _chance_. You are all _very_ rare birds." Sora spoke.

Blu looked around, and he was right. His family, plus Eduardo, Roberto, and Ramona were Spix. The other people were all either Hyacinth's or Scarlet's, which both go for a nice amount of cash.

"Especially _you_ fine bunch of avians over there" Sora said, pointing at Blu and his family.

"S-stay away f-from my f-family" Blu said seriously, yet nervously. Sora gave a big smile, and slowly trotted his way to them. "Blu, my boy, do you _really_ think you have a say in that?" Sora heartlessly stated. He then looked down to Tiago, who was still snuggled up against Blu. "Look at this little guy" he said as he rubbed Tiago's batch of head feathers. Tiago cringed in fear. As he touched him, Blu lightly shoved his hand away, and pressed Tiago more against him. Sora looked at Blu.

"So foolish."

Sora then walked around the table, everyone at high alert. "How do you think this circus makes money? By having good performances? Nope. We get it by _selling_ animals. That's our job for our humans. _We_ get the birds. _They_ sell them. Also, if it makes you feel _any_ better, we don't do this to _just_ birdies. You know, people will pay good money for a _foxy_ human lady."

Blu finally understood what this was about. Dagger convincing them to go to the circus.

It was planned from the beginning.

The Hyacinth and Scarlet Macaws, if worse comes to worse, will probably be sold to zoo's or family's. But not them. Spix Macaws are too rare to be bought by a family or a zoo. They were going to get sold to sick people.

They'll stuff them, eat them, pluck them. They'll torture all of them.

.

.

.

.

_No_

Blu couldn't let that happen. Not to his kids, not to his father-in-law, and _especially_ not to Jewel. No. This time, _he _had to be the hero. Blu can't act like the shy and awkward bird he always is like.

He had to stand up.

_For his family_

.

.

.

As Sora walked around Blu, he quickly got up and grabbed the cane. He pulled out the knife and stabbed Sora in the shoulder. He then ran to Slither, who was at the exit of the bird-house, and stabbed him with the knife as well. All the other performers ran at him, but were cut off when Felipe and Eduardo threw their chairs at them. Jewel got up and tried to get Slither out of the exit. Slither was fighting back, but with one great push, Blu and Jewel tackled him to the ground. The exit was now open.

"WE HAVE TO GO!"

**So this was my first chapter for Cirque De La Mort. I do hope you guys enjoyed, and remember to review! Also, I hope you guys realized the 4k word chapter. I hope to dish those out every time. NO MORE 1.3K WORDS! Thanks for reading, and stay lusciously sexy! **


End file.
